Evan Banks
|quote = MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAX!|signature = |first = |last = |age = 12|birthdate = June 25|gender = Male|species = Human|affiliations = Banks family Riverlake Middle School Team Riverlake|shorts = Evan Meets Sonic the Hedgehog|films = Evan Banks|shows = The Adventures of Evan Banks The Teenhood of Evan Banks}} '''Evan Paul Banks '''is the protagonist of the franchise of the same name. Background Evan is primary son of his family who attends the 7th grade at Riverlake Middle School. Characterization 11 year old Evan Banks (real-life only) describes Evan as "a smart boy who is interested in fighting crime, making impressive gadgets, and protecting Riverlake." as well as a boy who tries his best to stay out of trouble. Physical Appearance Evan is an 12-13 year old boy with fair skin, blue eyes, black floating eyebrows, and brown hair with a small piece of hair on the back. He is 5ft tall and weighs 80 lbs, he wears glasses that are shaped like rounded squares that become shaped like circles when Evan gets excited, scared, startled, or hit. He wears a lime green polo shirt, blue pants, green underwear, white long socks, and gray shoes that make stretchy sounds no matter what surface he steps on. In the movie, Evan has the same outfit in "Evan's Inner Classroom," but he wears blue shorts and brown Converse Chuck Taylor All-Stars sneakers. In "Evan's Amazing Adventures," he is now a teenager who is 7ft tall and weighs 85 lbs, his hair is also a little bit longer and he now wears a blue long-sleeved shirt and white tennis shoes and gray pants. When Evan is working on his inventions, he often wears safety goggles, a white lab coat with black buttons, black pants, and black boots. Personality Evan is portrayed as patient, optimistic, very intelligent, good-hearted, friendly, brotherly, caring, and fearless, his favorite band is The Tangerines, his favorite subject at school is math, his most favorite school subject is science, and his most favorite food is oranges, he is also very confident, and he really wants to help people. Evan is a pretty brave boy, but he can very rarely get grouchy, overconfident, fearful, stubborn, insecure, and short tempered, despite this, he is normally a nice kid, and he is still brave, gentle, and inventive. He sometimes gets easily annoyed, for example, he was annoyed by Matt's constant troublemaking in the episode "Cruel Matt," however, he also gets annoyed when his annoying younger cousin, Max, misuses his inventions. He is pretty relaxed and quiet, but can easily get fused, for example, if someone is mean to him, he calls them a jerk, he can get fused when he gets tormented or bullied enough. Despite him sometimes mistreating Max due to him entering his lab, he cares for him very deeply and he doesn't want Max to get upset over him getting kicked out of his lab. Alternate versions and alter-egos Captain Gadget Captain Gadget is Evan's superhero ego, After Evan tests out a experiment that he made, he gained many superpowers (i.e. superhuman strength, speed, hearing, etc.) Ellen Evan imagined how his life would be if he were a girl. Episode Appearances Evan has appeared in all of the episodes so far, just like Joey. Absences Shorts * Joey The Man (Cameo) Season 1 * N/A Season 2 * N/A Season 3 * N/A Season 4 * N/A Relationships Joey van Fitzgerald Evan and Joey are best friends with each other, they always get along, hang out with each other, and have sleepovers with each other. Joey is also Evan's next-door neighbor. if Evan and Joey are separated from each other, they both will get very depressed. Sally Sanders Evan and Sally have a loving relationship with each other, Evan likes hanging out with Sally, and Sally has a crush on Evan, Sally is also part of Team Riverlake, which is very helpful for Evan. Edward van Fitzgerald as Evan's adult-buddy, Edward likes being with Evan, just like his son, Joey. Evan sometimes visits Edward's Shop of Action Figures, and Evan likes Edward. Trivia * Evan and Joey are the only characters to appear in all the episodes. * Evan has incredible handwriting. * In the Evan's Inner Classroom Movie, it is revealed that Evan has a bloaty allergic reaction to peanut butter. * Evan is allergic to petunias. * Evan hates meatloaf, groundings, and the smell of when he has to take the trash out. * Evan, Joey, and Sally are also the only characters who don't act as antagonists willingly. * Evan can sometimes break the fourth wall for laughs. Gallery Delete.png|Evan telling his cousin, Max, not to go into his lab. EvanKick1.png EvanStub.png|The green book that was given to Evan is empty. Evan_pilot.png|Evan as he appears in the pilot. Plop..png|Evan tripping over his shoelaces when they got tied together Evan Run.png Evan Running.png|Evan running to his lab Evan_profile.png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Kids Category:Males Category:Geniuses Category:Scientists Category:Inventors Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Protagonists Category:Evan Banks